Nuestro mundo de puertas para adentro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe. Modern! Au* Hiccup y Toothless son dos grandes amigos. Las familias de ambos no se llevan bien, sin embargo eso nunca ha sido un problema para su "amistad" de puertas para afuera. Pero de puertas para dentro, cuando ambos están solos, la cosa cambia... muy notablemente (Human! Toothless/Hiccup) Yaoi.
1. Hiccup

**¡Hola, mis bebés!**

 **¿Qué tal? Os traigo un Book! Toothcup modern Au. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **—** **NUESTRO MUNDO DE PUERTAS PARA ADENTRO —**

 _ **Hiccup**_

* * *

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera de las vacaciones de verano. Hiccup se encontraba en su habitación, perdido en su propio mundo, garabateando cosas sin sentido en un papel que, sin saber como, terminaban siendo obras de arte. Él tenía un gran don para él dibujo, todos sus amigos (y seguidores en _deviantart_ ) se lo decían. Pero él no terminaba de estar contento con sus trabajos. Los audífonos estaban bien enterrados en sus oídos, a la máxima potencia. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente que eso le estaba haciendo un daño tremendo a su audición a un largo plazo. Pero tal cual un fumador sin vuelta atrás, a Hiccup no le importaba ese daño. Solo le interesaba su horrendo presente, del que la música que perforaba sus oídos creaba una nebulosa que lo apartaba de este. No podía oír nada más que la música en esos momentos, ni siquiera a su familia. _Y eso le gustaba._

Sabía que su salud auditiva era un precio muy caro a pagar, pero estaba completamente dispuesto a pagarlo. En ese sentido se sentía un poco hipócrita odiando a los borrachos y los drogadictos cuando su situación, si bien menos letal, era muy parecida a la de ellos, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Su padre, oh, el gran jefe de policía, le reprendió muchas veces por usar de forma tan irresponsable los cascos, que bien poco le duraban y gastaba su paga del mes en ellos. Una vez el fornido hombre se hartó y le castigó sin ellos. Hiccup, guardando todo dentro, le había mirado de la forma más neutral que pudo y le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres tener un hijo depresivo? Porque si me quitas la música es lo que vas a tener en poco tiempo.

Stoick se había sorprendido mucho por sus palabras. Sabía que su situación familiar no era la mejor y dentro de su hogar los lazos que unían a los cuatro habitantes flaqueaban... pero siempre había visto a su hijo como un aliado. Un niño ajeno a lo que ocurría con los adultos que le rodeaban, que los amaba a los tres por igual, y que no guardaba problemas en su corazoncito. Pero se equivocó. Y saber que su pequeño ya no tan pequeño de dieciséis años sufría en silencio de la misma manera que él mismo lo hacía, o incluso más teniendo hormonas adolescentes en pleno auje (aunque no se notaba casi ninguna presencia de ellas), le dolió. Le dolió mucho. Pero como toda forma paterna que se precie, no se dejo amedrentar.

— ¿Para qué te compré esos altavoces por tu cumpleaños hace dos años? —le preguntó, señalando en una esquina del cuarto la caja dondes estaban guardados susodichos altavoces— Úsalos.

Hiccup sintió arder por dentro la frustración aquella vez, pero se mantuvo neutral.

— Pero de esa forma la música se escuchará por todo el piso superior —se quejó.

Stoick había arqueado una ceja, sin entender el problema.

— ¿Y?

Hiccup apretó imperceptiblemente los puños durante una milésima de segundo.

— Que no me gusta.

Claro que no le gustaba. Si la razón de eso fuera escuchar la dichosa música, pues obvio que no le importaría. Pero si lo hacía era para desconectar del mundo. Y si ese mundo también podía escuchar la música, pues ya no le servía. Mucho peor que eso, en esos momentos se sentía como si _el mundo exterior_ estuviera violando la privacidad de _su mundo propio._ Y eso, más que molestarle, le dolía.

Stoick había resoplado, tachando ya por billonésima vez en toda su vida de imposible la tarea de comprender a su hijo.

— Me da igual que no te guste, castigado es castigado, hasta nuevo aviso no veras los cascos.

Hiccup no se había quejado, simplemente asintió. Se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a dibujar toda la tarde. Un mes después Stoick le había pillado con unos cascos nuevos. Bueno, pillado no era realmente la palabra, pues esos cascos eran de él desde el día siguiente al castigo. Los usaba únicamente por las noches y cuando su padre trabajaba, así se aseguraba de que su padre no los veía. Pero pasado un mes se hartó de ocultarlo y el día libre del trabajo de su padre se paseó por la casa con ellos.

Stoick había arqueado una ceja en ese momento, mirando fijamente el condenado aparato.

— Pensé que te había castigado —comentó, extrañamente sin enfado en su voz.

Hiccup le miro a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para encojerse de hombros y luego darle la espalda para prepararse un bocadillo y volver a su habitación. Ese día tenía deberes muy difíciles y necesitaba más que nunca la canción _Work!_ rebotando en sus oídos.

Stoick no le había comentado más, ni le había reprendido. Simplemente comprendió que no había manera de que Hiccup se desprendiera de las cosas que amaba. Y estaba claro que amaba ir quedándose sordo progresivamente. No tenía nada que hacer.

Volviendo al presente, el joven soltó un suspiro aburrido y tiró el lápiz hacía alguna parte del escritorio. Se quedó mirando su más reciente obra. Era un dragón. No de mucha estatura y bastante tierno, pero a fin de cuentas un dragón.

"No está mal —se dijo a si mismo—. Otro dibujo a la colección"

Suspiró de nuevo. Puede que las vacaciones de verano fueran una pasada para muchos, pero cuando eres un antisocial, pues, a veces se vuelven tres meses de pura batalla campal contra el aburrimiento, encerrado en tu cuarto, sin que nadie del exterior se moleste en saber si estas vivo o muerto. Bueno, solo Toothless... Toothless. Su mejor amigo. Ese que le sacaba de quicio cuando no quería despegarse de su persona, es decir siempre, y que lo hacía enfadar cuando pasaban más de dos días sin verse.

Hubo una vez, ese mismo verano, la verdad, en el que Hiccup prácticamente echo a patadas de su casa a Toothless, porque esté se había pasado tumbado en su cama toda la tarde como si fuera suya, y eso le había tocado al pelirrojo en un mal día y lo había echado de malas formas. Claro está, al día siguiente había ido corriendo a la casa del chico, suplicando perdón por lo que hizo, lágrimas calientes cruzarón su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que a Toothless ni siquiera le importaba.

— No merezco un amigo como tú —le había asegurado Hiccup en lo más hondo de su ser, mientras lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y, después de eso, las puertas se habían cerrado...

Hiccup se sonrojó al recordar y desvío la vista hacía su cama, toda desecha. Le había costado mucho dormir la noche anterior, pues desde hace un corto plazo de tiempo se había dado cuenta de que ya no era capaz de dormir sin tener algo a lo que abrazar. Sí, sonaba cursi, y débil, y estúpido. Pero era la jodida y cruel nueva realidad para Hiccup. Por eso, enterrado entre las mantas, un dragón azul de peluche, al que él llamaba _Nadder_ había sido arrancado del baúl de los recuerdos casi olvidados a los brazos del adolescente. _Nadder_ había sido un regalo de su madre cuando él era pequeño y dado que él y su madre ya no tenían una buena relación, de hecho, no la tenían, conservaba el peluche como un valioso tesoro. Uno de otros tiempos mejores, en los que era un niño ingenuo y no se daba cuenta de las malas vibras que lo rodeaban en casa, al menos no conscientemente.

— Quiero verle... —susurró.

Habían sido tres días sin él por culpa de sus padres, le necesitaba.

Apagó la radio del teléfono, se quitó los cascos y marcó.

Un toque. Dos toq...

Pues no, antes de llegar al segundo toque el chico ya había cogido.

— Hola Hiccup, ¿qué pasa?

— Hey, Toothless. Me preguntaba si no tenias nada que hacer hoy. ¿Tienes algo?

— ... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

El chico pelirrojo intentó no tener un ataque de ternura por lo ansiosa que había sonado la voz del otro.

— Es que me aburro y quería saber si querías pasar tiempo conmi...

— ¡Oh, Dios mio, sí! —exclamó Toothless, sin dejarle terminar— ¡Gracias Hiccup, en serio me salvas el culo! ¿En mi casa en media hora?

— En tu casa en media hora —confirmó.

— Genial, en serio, genial —se escucharón unos pasos—. ¡Mamá, Hiccup viene! —despues volvió a hablar con el chico pelirrojo— En serio, gracias, nos vemos. Chao.

Y colgó. Hiccup se quedó susurrando un chao a la nada, de bajón por Toothless.

"¿En qué lío se metió está vez?" —pensó.

Pues su mejor amigo era todo lo contrario a él. Toothless amaba las peleas, la caza, el riesgo y hacerse el gallito en el instituto. Era un musculitos tonto. Pero _su_ musculitos tonto. Sin embargo, no se le podía culpar, ya que había salido de dos padres muy orgullosos e inestables. Los padres de Toothless no creían en el diálogo con su hijo. Bastaba una pequeña novatada en sus estrictas reglas para que Toothless recibiera un regaño enorme y un castigo cruel, a veces hasta bofetadas de esas que te hacían ver el mundo del revés por unos momentos. Pero en vez de amedrentarse, Toothless se volvía cada vez más desobediente y salvaje, por lo cual sus padres le daban más fundas. Era un auténtico circulo vicioso. Sin embargo, había una salida, y es que los padres del chico adoraban a Hiccup. Lo consentían. Y muchas veces Toothless lo usaba de soporte y escudo. Cuando el peliverde quería algo, se aseguraba muy bien de pedirlo en plural, para que pareciera que Hiccup también lo quería, y así sus padres no se veían capaces de decir que no.

"En fin —se dijo Hiccup—. Tengo que prepararme"

En poco tiempo hizo su cama, se vistió decente para salir a la calle (pues antes llevaba su pijama) y procedió a irse.

Su madre estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama de matrimonio _demasiado grande_ (Hiccup estaba seguro que sus padres ni tan siquiera se rozaban cuando dormían, que triste), no apartaba la mirada de la tele. Parecía que ese día, como todos, los últimos chismes de los famosos le eran muy interesantes.

— Mamá, me voy a casa de Toothless.

— Que bien, hijo —contestó ella de forma monótona, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

— Puede que me tarde, pero estaré para la cena.

— Perfecto hijo —de nuevo, sin reacción alguna.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso, Hiccup se estaba enfandando. Le hecho un vistazo a la habitación de su abuelo antes de salir, ni rastro de él.

— Mamá ¿y el abuelo? —ante esa pregunta, si que hubo rastros de vida en los ojos de la mujer.

Miró a Hiccup durante unos instantes para contestar.

— Se fue a jugar a las cartas con unos amigos en el bar de abajo, por lo que puede que llegué borracho a casa, así que no le molestes mucho.

Hiccup amaba meterse en pequeñas pullas con su abuelo todos los días y el anciano amaba responderselas. En los días que su nieto no se metía con él, era cuando el anciano sabía que había algo mal con su nieto. Se querían a pesar de que vivían a "gritos".

— Descuida, no lo haré.

Y es que parecía que la única persona que realmente le importaba a Valhallarama era su anciano padre, el cual gustaba mucho de hacerse el viejo tonto, solo para tener a su hija de sirvienta personal. Lo peor es que la pobre no se daba cuenta de estar siendo usada por el anciano. La mujer, si bien le ponía a su marido la voz en el cielo por cualquier nimiedad, no era capaz de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a su padre. Por eso, si se enfadaba por algún espectáculo del hombre, era Hiccup quien se tragaba el marrón por los platos rotos de su abuelo. Por eso al chico le convenía estar tranquilo cuando su abuelo llegaba de estar con sus amigos.

— Eso espero —y volvió a posar su mirada en la televisión.

Hiccup se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, la tentación era demasiado grande. Abrió su gran bocaza.

— En realidad, mamá, te he mentido. No voy a casa de Toothless, si no que un pederasta que se muere por tocarme me está esperando en la entrada, para convencerme de que venda mi cuerpo por dinero. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo voy a hacer.

Esperó. Y...

— Vale, pasatelo bien, hijo —contestó monótona, como si nada.

— ¡En serio! —explotó el pelirrojo. Llendo hacía zancadas hacía la entrada— ¡Eres la peor madre del mundo!

Hay si que Valhallarama reaccionó.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa como soy?

Hiccup se dio la vuelta y la observó de abajo a arriba con ojos de hielo.

— Mucho, porque esa actitud la voy a heredar yo —ya había heredado de ella su antisocialidad.

Auch. Justo en el punto débil de la mujer, quien se quedó callada, asimilando lo escuchado.

Sin decir más, Hiccup salió por la puerta, después de abrila bien abierta, para que su madre viera que no existía tal pederasta, aunque dudaba que le importara.

No dio ni tres pasos en la calle, cuando se volvió a poner los cascos al máximo volumen. Solo quitándose uno y mirando de izquierda a derecha en un paso de peatones. Sin darse cuenta de que, en una ventana, su madre le observaba irse con lágrima callendo de sus ojos.


	2. El primer beso

**— NUESTRO MUNDO DE PUERTAS PARA ADENTRO —**

 _ **El Primer Beso**_

* * *

El perro de la vecina había comenzado a ladrar cuando Hiccup pasó por la calle de Toothless. Hasta con la música puesta, el chico le escuchó perfectamente. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar hacía la casa de la anciana, y recordar lo ocurrido hacía años.

— Hola, pequeño Tooth —había saludado la buena mujer un día en que ambos estaban jugando en el jardín del peliverde.

Eran unos niños pequeños en ese entonces, de unos ocho años.

— ¡Hola, anciana Gothi! —había saludado el peliverde, cogiendo entre las manos la pelota de fútbol que Hiccup le había pasado hace un segundo, con menor intensidad que las que él mandaba.

El pelirrojo se había quedado mirando a la anciana, sin decir una palabra, analizándola. Le parecía curioso que una señora mayor pudiera tener la misma altura que ellos.

Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en su presencia. Unos ojos que brillaban de la inteligencia adquirida de los años, y tal vez algo más, observaron los suyos verdes pasto, cohibidos. A Hiccup nunca se le habían dado bien los desconocidos, pero por acto reflejo levantó la mano, saludándola.

— Oh, vaya, ¿quién es este niño tan lindo, pequeño Tooth?

Como parecía que Hiccup se lo pensaba para abrir la boca y presentarse ante la mujer, Toothless habló por él.

— Se llama Hiccup —dijo el chico, sin dar más detalles.

La mujer se fijó un poco más en él. Toothless en ese entonces no había notado el escrutinió en los ojos de la mujer, pero los sentidos agudos de Hiccup sí y se sintió con el corazón en la garganta todo el tiempo, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Es tu novio? —la mujer había preguntado con el mayor tono de inocencia del mundo.

Ambos niños se habían sorprendido y sonrojado por eso. Pero Hiccup más que su amigo cuando este, sorpresivamente había dicho, muy confiado:

— ¡Sí, le quiero mucho, mucho! ¡Y cuando seamos mayores nos vamos a casar!

Decir que Hiccup se había quedado de piedra ante esas palabras sería poco, pero el casto beso en la mejilla que Toothless le había dado después de eso le había servido para volver a la realidad, y apartarlo de su lado de un empujón, enojado.

La anciana Gothi había reído encantada y les había deseado la mayor de las felicidades antes de irse.

— ¡Tú estás tonto! —le había gruñido a su amigo peliverde, muy enojado— ¡Como le dices eso!

Toothless casi se había caído al suelo de tanto reír al ver las mejillas rojas de su amigo.

— ¡Oye, tranquilo, que solo fue una broma! —seguía riendo.

— Más te vale... —bufó.

Pero entonces, Toothless se había puesto repentinamente serio. Tan serio, que a Hiccup se le fue enfado y le miró con un poco de temor.

— Tooth, ¿qué te pasa? —el niño se estaba acercando mucho a él, lo había rodeado con sus bracitos— O-oye, estás muy cerca. ¿T-tooth?

— ¿No te gustaría? —preguntó el niño peliverde, de repente.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco más calmado.

— Que yo fuera tu novio, ¿no te gustaría?

Era una broma, tenía que serlo. Hiccup se sentía nervioso. Empezó a caminar hacía atrás y a cada paso que daba, Toothless lo avanzaba, sin despegarse de él. Al final, Hiccup terminó sentado en el columpio de Toothless, mientras que el niño se cernía sobre él, esperando su respuesta, con aire de inocencia.

— ¿Q-q-qué dices? —terminó diciendo por fin— Somos muy pequeños para pensar en eso, a-a-ademas somos dos niños.

— ¿Y qué tiene una niña piojosa que no tengas tú? —siguió preguntando Toothless inocentemente. La respuesta era: aparentemente, nada.

Hiccup se sonrojó furiosamente, su cara era tan roja como su pelo en esos momentos. Entonces, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Toothless.

— Vamos, me aburrí de la pelota, ¡juguemos a las casitas! ¡Yo soy el valiente príncipe y tú mi querida princesa! —exclamó mientras que había cogido un palo del suelo y lo esgrimia como si fuese una espada y con ella estuviera protegiendo a su amigo de un monstruo invisible.

Hiccup parpadeó, confundido, hasta que comprendió. ¡Solo quería jugar a las casitas! ¡Le había tomado el pelo, bien tomado! Enojado de nuevo, se había levantado del columpio de un salto, dispuesto a irse.

— ¡No soy una princesa y tú eres tonto! —exclamó.

Viendo que Hiccup se iba hacia el interior de la casa, dejándole solo en el jardín (y él no quería eso), aprovechó el hecho de ser más fuerte que él para apresarle con sus bracitos. Inmediatamente Hiccup se revolvió, queriendo salir.

— ¡Sueltame!

— Oh, vamos, juega conmigo —le pidió con una voz melosa muy aguda, obviamente puesta para burlarse—. Puedes ser tú el príncipe, si quieres.

— ¡No, no quiero nada contigo! ¡Te odio! —exclamó en el enfado del momento, esta vez pateándole, pero sin tener resultados tampoco.

Toothless sonrió divertido, de repente tuvo ganas de probar cuanto podía resistir Hiccup hasta enfadarse de verdad. Para tentar a su suerte, quiso darle de nuevo un beso en la mejilla. Pero justo en ese momento Hiccup giraba el rostro para mirarle a la vez que le reprochaba. Y ocurrió. El primer contacto de sus labios. Así de simple. Así de tierno.

Aun a día de hoy Hiccup sigue sorprendido de si mismo por no sorprenderse ni un poco por ese beso, aceptándolo como lo más natural, había dejado de revolverse y pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de Tooth, justo cuando él separaba sus labios de los de Hiccup. Ambos se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro muy sonrojados.

— Wow... —soltarón al unísono, más sorprendidos por haberse besado que por como lo habían sentido. Tan natural.

La presión de los labios del otro en los suyos se había sentido tan bien... Sus corazones habían comenzado a latir a un ritmo acompasado, dulce.

— Te quiero... —le había dicho Toothless, rompiendo el silencio.

— Yo también —susurró Hiccup, de forma tan natural como respirar. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo la respuesta le había salido del alma. Y se sonrojó mucho al escucharse.

— Eres mi novio —el peliverde no quería que fuese una pregunta, sin embargo, había sonado un tanto vacilante.

— ...Sí.

Con eso, él volvió a besarle, solo con el sol y el viento de testigos. Un inocente gesto que Hiccup recibió de buen grado, sin saber cuan grande se haría en el futuro la bola de nieve que estaban empezando a formar, en ese mismo momento.

Volviendo a presente, Hiccup miró cohibido hacía el suelo, una mini sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Incluso desde pequeños, Toothless siempre había sido el más seguro de si mismo en lo que se refería a su relación... fuera cual fuera. Porque últimamente habían pasado unas cosillas que dejaban un poco borrado el límite de "amigos con derechos".

Apagó la música y suspiró hastiado, cuando llegó a sus oídos la regañina de la madre de Toothless para este. Rodó los ojos, de verdad que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que gritarle.

Llamó al timbre, y en seguida un sonido de tacones se acercó por el pasillo a la puerta. Hiccup sabía que eso solo significaba una cosa.

"Han decidido salir —pensó—. Eso significa que de nuevo van a usarme de 'niñera' para Tooth"

La madre del peliverde le abrió la puerta y en seguida le sonrió con dulzura. Hiccup le recíproco el gesto, con mucha falsedad que ella no notó.

— Hola, guapo —le saludó como siempre solía hacerlo y se hizo a un lado en la entrada—. Pasa, pasa, Toothless está terminando de cambiarse.

Hiccup aceptó la invitación. Era hora de reiniciar la farsa.


	3. Lo que siento por ti

**— NUESTRO MUNDO DE PUERTAS PARA ADENTRO —**

 ** _Lo Que Siento Por Ti_**

* * *

La madre de Toothless se llamaba Ygda y era muy guapa, aun más cuando llevaba ropa de salir, como ahora. A pesar de que era alta gustaba mucho de ponerse tacones cuando asistía a algún evento o cuando simplemente salía a pasear. Sí, así es, ella _paseaba_ con tacones. (Y sin cansarse, pues ella era una mujer muy deportista y obligaba a Toothless a hacer ejercicio con ella todas las mañanas). Su pleno amor por los zapatos altos y el hecho de que los llevaba casi siempre habían vuelto sus pies insensibles al dolor de llevarlos. También tenía un gusto para la moda muy bueno, hubiera trabajado en el mundo de la imagen personal, si no fuese porque se quedó embarazada de Toothless antes de terminar la carrera y de repente decidió que la vida de ama de casa se le hacía más atractiva. Aun así, resquicios siempre quedan y a veces pasaba el rato alagando la belleza natural de Hiccup y le suplicaba que hiciese de modelo para ella. Hiccup no era capaz de negarse cuando esa mujer ponía ojos falsos de carnero degollado, se le daba muy bien (también trató varías veces de arreglar el cabello enredado de Hiccup, pero era una misión imposible incluso para ella). Siempre caminaba erguida y relajada, muy segura de si misma, tal vez con un poco de altivez, un rasgo que compartía con su hijo y su largo y lacio cabello verde lucía suelto, solo adornado con unas pequeñas perlas rosadas, obviamente falsas, a juego con el conjunto que llevaba de una blusa casi transparente que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación (pero a Hiccup no le interesaba en nada el vientre de deportista o el sostén rosado de su "suegra") y una falda recta y rosada de corte en las rodillas, marcando sus gruesas caderas. Sus piernas lucían desnudas, recién depiladas y brillantes, sus gemelos estilizados de forma muy sexy gracias a los tacones rosados.

"Demasiado elegante para sólo dar un paseo" —pensó Hiccup. Pero no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Seguramente para cuando él llamó a Toothless la mujer lucía una coleta mal hecha y un chándal, su conjunto de andar por casa, y en cuanto supo que Tooth iba a estar "vigilado" por Hiccup, ella y su esposo decidieron hacer una escapada romántica, lejos de su hijo problemático.

Era mucho el orgullo y la fascinación que el matrimonio tenía posado en Hiccup, el joven tranquilo de las buenas notas, justo la que deberían tener por Toothless, pero no les salía. Si ellos supieran...

Hiccup observó su rostro, lucía completamente maquillado, a excepción de sus labios. En esa el chico supo que ella iba a fumar un cigarrillo en el coche, antes de pintarse los labios. La había visto hacerlo otras veces, cuando él iba con Toothless y sus padres a cualquier parte. Desde acompañarlos en las compras de la semana a sólo pasar una tarde en "familia". Sí, en esa casa Hiccup era ya considerado como miembro de la familia. Repito, si ellos supieran...

— Hola Ygda, ¿vais a salir? —le preguntó Hiccup mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta que daba a la calle, tan familiarmente como si de su propia madre se tratase y fingiendo no estar seguro de ello, cuando era más que obvio para él que de nuevo estaba tomando una oportunidad para vivir una tarde de finjir que nunca había parido al "problemático" de Toothless.

Ygda seguía viendo a Hiccup, sonriente. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para Hiccup, no así para los progenitores de este.

De niño a Hiccup le encantaban las sonrisas de Ygda, moría por ellas. Pues ella de niña no lo tuvo nada fácil. Era gorda y debido a eso los niños de su escuela eran muy crueles con ella y con su hermano menor, quien también estuvo gordo en sus tiempos de niño. Aparte de eso también lo pasaba muy mal en su casa, pues ella era una hija bastarda y su propia madre gustaba de hacerle la vida imposible, algo que la traumatizo enormemente (si sólo pudiera ver que ella estaba siendo igual con Toothless, tal vez...). Pero comenzó a preocuparse de su imagen. Fue cuando comenzó a hacer ejercicio, para liberar las malas vibras de su vida y, sin pretenderlo, gracias a ello fue adelgazando progresivamente hasta lograr ser esa mujer de 90-60-90. Además, toda ella irradiaba inteligencia y seguridad, señal de que vivía la vida que siempre deseó vivir. Ygda no lo sabe, pero cuando era un niño, Hiccup la tenía como una heroína, un gran ejemplo de que es posible superarse a uno mismo si se tiene confianza y por ello la admiraba muchísimo. Pero, por supuesto, al ir creciendo, él se terminó por dar cuenta del gran fallo de Ygda, que derribó de un solo golpe el pedestal mental en el que Hiccup la tenía: Era una mala madre. Una gritona y maltratadora mala madre.

Comenzó a entender porque su propio padre se refería a ella como "Una burra que va de lista por la vida como si fuera la mejor. Una perra, eso es la madre de Toothless, Hiccup, nunca le sigas la corriente".

Este momento no era la primera vez que, en su adolescencia, Hiccup deseaba partirle la sonrisa de una bofetada, por como trataba a Toothless. Pero sabía ocultarlo bien.

— Así es, Forcep fue citado por su jefe a una cena de empresa y necesita ropa nueva —Forcep era el padre de Toothless y trabajaba de camionero para una empresa de pescado.

A Hiccup le sorprendía el hecho de cuan elegantes podían ponerse los pescaderos cuando querían.

— Voy a ver si Toothless ya está listo —dijo ella, comenzando a subir las escaleras al piso superior, Hiccup la siguió y sin necesidad de que pidiera explicaciones, Ydga le informó—. El guarro de tu amigo se manchó mientras comía. ¡Es todo un caso, tener hijos para esto!

Un detalle de los padres de Toothless, es que no tenían reparos en echarle la bronca exagerada a su hijo delante de invitados. Hiccup estaba seguro de que no fue para tanto, pero seguro su madre le obligó a cambiarse de ropa por completo y le gritó como una posesa por ese pequeño error como si el pobre chico hubiese matado a alguien.

Llegarón a una puerta que tenía pegada un póster con fondo negro. Ese color resaltaba el color amarillo del dibujo impreso en él. Una calavera con la forma de la cabeza de Bart Simpson, con la consiguiente firma roja de Matt Groening en una esquina. Hiccup no había visto ese póster antes, debía de ser nuevo. En realidad, el simple detalle de que ese póster estuviera entero indicaba que era nuevo.

Toothless era muy fan de _The Simpsons._ De hecho, Hiccup había dibujado varios fan arts de esa serie, solo para él, y a veces le decía, a modo de broma, que él era el Bart de la vida real. Pues, al igual que el niño de la serie animada, el peliverde tenía un arte increíble para meterse en líos de los grandes con su pandilla de la calle y ser castigado regularmente, tanto por sus padres como por sus profesores. Cada vez que le decía eso él solo reía, se acercaba peligrosamente a Hiccup, le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y con cara picara le susurraba en el oído "sólo espero tener mejor suerte en el amor que él". A lo que Hiccup se transformaba en el hermano gemelo de un tomate y lo apartaba llamándole idiota de forma avergonzada. También, en el año que sacaron la película, Hiccup comenzó a llamar al peliverde _Spidercerdo_ cada vez que se enfadaba con él, pues el niño que Toothless era en ese tiempo no dejaba de joder con eso de "Spidercerdo, Spidercerdo, como mola Spidercerdo~~~" tras ver la peliculita. Sí, todo eso era ya una costumbre.

Ygda tocó la puerta.

— Espero que estés listo, Hiccup ya está aquí, así que mueve el culo —se notaba un tinte de amenaza en la voz de la mujer.

— Ya casi —se escuchó la voz, un tanto apurada, de Toothless desde dentro de la habitación.

En realidad, él ya estaba vestido con ropa "decente", sólo la llamada de su amado le había pillado con la habitación hecha un asco. Y aunque Hiccup la había visto en desastres peores, esta vez Toothless tenía ganas de causarle buena impresión. Sólo era un palpito.

— Mira que eres lento, niño —suspiró Ygda— ¿No te pondrías los calcetines que estaban sobre la mesa, verdad? Esos son nuevos y aun no los lavé.

Ygda tenía por costumbre meter en la lavadora TODA la ropa que compraba antes de ponerla por primera vez.

El "mierda" susurrado por Toothless que se escuchó dentro de la habitación fue suficiente respuesta.

Ygda volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo, no puedo, ¡NO PUEDO CON ESTE NIÑO! —explotó.

Hiccup comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y eso que la historia no iba con él.

Afuera se escuchó el pitido de un coche 4x4. El chico supuso que se trataba de Forcep, el cual había sacado el coche del garaje y esperaba a su esposa fuera de la casa. Al parecer se le agotó la paciencia.

Ygda chisco su lengua en señal de incomodidad, tomo un mechon de cabello verde y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Después miró a Hiccup con una sonrisa forzada.

— Bueno, guapo, te lo dejo a tu cargo, Toothless ya sabe donde están las llaves de la casa para cuando salgáis.

Al matrimonio no le gustaba que su hijo fuera un vago, así que prácticamente lo obligaban a salir de casa todos los días. ¡Si lo castigaban por llegar temprano a casa, por Dios! Ellos estaban convencidos de que siempre que dejaban a Toothless con Hiccup ambos salían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Y eso era cierto, sólo la mitad de las veces.

Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya era verdadera. ¿Por qué? Porque si Ygda nombraba las llaves, significaba que la abuela de Toothless no se encontraba en casa. Perfecto, estaría a solas con Tooth. Era justamente lo que necesitaba para hablar con él sobre algo importante.

Ahora comprendía porque ninguna anciana se le había acercado por detrás de forma siniestra para decirle "Hola, búho". Y es que, al parecer, para la abuela del peliverde los gestos que hacía Hiccup en su presencia le recordaban a un búho.

— Sin problemas, Ygda.

La mujer asintió y bajó las escaleras para salir, sin ni siquiera decirle adiós a su hijo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con seguro y los pasos de Ygda perderse hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada más.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora para que se ponga así, Toothy?" —pensó el pelirrojo, antes de tomar la manija y abrir la puerta sin tocar.

No necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar en la habitación del peliverde, así como él nunca tocaba su puerta cuando le visitaba. En el más vergonzoso de los casos, ya le había visto desnudo con anterioridad, así que...

Toothless se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama, descalzo pues se había quitado los calcetines "prohibidos" y estaba por ponerse otros cuando Hiccup entró. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo, no, fue el ver a su amigo totalmente hundido, desesperado tal vez, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos verdes a juego con el cabello. Nunca antes le había visto llorar por una regañina de sus padres.

 _Nunca._

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera preguntar nada, Toothless eliminó toda distancia entre ellos en solo dos zancadas, lo abrazó, amarrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

— Se pasan, se pasan, se pasan —decía el chico, mientras mojaba la camiseta del pelirrojo con sus llantos.

Un tanto asustado, le abrazó de vuelta.

— Hey, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí —ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso podría insuflarle confianza al chico. Nunca antes lo había visto derrumbado, no sabía como actuar— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Mi abuela, al parecer, tenía dinero escondido dentro de un libro, pero hoy fue a mirar y ya no lo tenía —le explicó—. Ella y mis padres piensan que he sido yo, no veas con que asco me han tratado todo el día y me obligan a devolverle el dinero. ¡Pero yo no lo tengo, Hiccup, no lo tengo! ¡Ni tan siquiera sabía que guardaba dinero ahí, por Thor!

Toothless se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de su cama, frustrado y preocupado, ¿qué podría hacer para salir de esa?

Hiccup, tragando la información, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotarle la espalda. Toothless se sintió un poco más calmado por eso, en verdad Hiccup tenía unas manos mágicas para eso.

— ¿Sabes qué pudo haber pasado con ese dinero?

Hiccup le creía y sabía perfectamente que no le mentía porque, aunque era verdad que el peli verde era bien capaz de algo así, no le habría mentido. Le habría dicho abiertamente que le había robado a su abuela, porque sabía perfectamente bien que Hiccup no era una persona que lo juzgase, simplemente el pelirrojo le daba su opinión y los mejores consejos para salir de sus andadas.

— Seguramente ella lo tomó y ya no se acuerda. ¡Es una maldita despistada! Pero claro, ¿quién me creería?

"Yo te creo" —le quiso decir Hiccup, pero la frase murió en su garganta, al escuchar las siguientes palabras del de pelo verde.

— Odio esto, lo detesto. Vivir aquí, con _ellos_ es una infinita tortura. Creí que podría sobrellevarlo, pero cada vez se hace peor. Es tan horrible, Hiccup, tan horrible. Podría suicidarme y ellos montarían una fiesta...

No lo soportó más.

Obligó a Toothless a mirarle, le quitó los rastros de lágrimas y le dirigió una mirada penetrante que, aunque el peliverde nunca lo admitiría, le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío. Hiccup era la única persona que le hacía sentirse así de débil, aun sabiendo que él era mucho más fuerte.

Entonces lo besó siendo inmediatamente correspondido, pero no sin sorpresa por parte del amante de lo extremo, pues era la primera vez que su pelirrojo tomaba la iniciativa, aunque no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba. Hace unos segundos estaba enterrado en el infierno por culpa de sus padres y ahora lo único que le importaba era Hiccup y el infinito amor que le guardaba. Thor, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de casi lanzarlo a los brazos de otro?

Al notar el latido frenético del corazón de su pareja, Hiccup supo que había conseguido borrarle el mal trago del cuerpo. Sin embargo, aunque su objetivo principal estaba hecho, se encontró con que no quería separarse de su calor. Cuatro años besando esos labios y aun se le hacían jodidamente adictivos. Sus manos abandonaron el rostro de su peliverde para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, adoptando el papel de "la chica" ya por inconsciencia, pues sabía que a Toothless le gustaba. En respuesta a eso, Toothless lo amarró por la cintura y lo acercó a él sin dejar espacio entre ambos cuerpos, el peliverde se posicionó de forma que sus entrepiernas se rozarán, como sabía que volvía loco a Hiccup y este le premió con un jadeo que le sonó a gloria, pues pocas veces el amante de la música exteriorizaba su placer y Toothless sabía que, cuando lo hacía, era su forma más sincera de admitir que le amaba.

Las lenguas se encontrarón por decisión de Hiccup, en un baile en el que pronto Toothless tuvo el control, abrazando al pelirrojo con más fuerza a la vez que soltaba un gemido en medio del beso, justo cuando su pantalón comenzó a sentirse un poco apretado. Hiccup notó eso y sonrió de medio lado en medio del beso. Sintiéndose juguetón una mano viajó hasta la dureza de su compañero, haciendo que este se sintiera obligado a romper el beso y soltar los jadeos de placer que no se podía guardar dentro. Guió la mano del pelirrojo adentro de su pantalón, siendo obedecido sin rechistar. Muy dentro de si, Hiccup se sorprendía a si mismo por su desenvoltura en esto. Vale, llevaba desde los 14 acostándose con Toothless, pero aun así la vergüenza y la inocencia lo invadían a la hora de abordar el tema del sexo, si tenía algo que ver con él. ¡Por todos los Dioses, si se volvió un tomate cuando Dagur insinuó estar interesado en su cuerpecito y no cabía en si de los nervios! Sin embargo con Toothless se sintió seguro desde el primer momento, sin nada de lo que avergonzarse. Muy dentro de si estaba seguro que Toothless era el único chico con el que podría tener este nivel de intimidad sin desmayarse en el proceso. Sí, mucho había cambiado su relación desde que fueran aquellos inocentes niños, disfrutando de su accidental primer beso en el patio trasero del peliverde.

Los jadeos de Toothless se volvían cada vez más pesados, así que con una última y lenta caricia Hiccup abandonó la dulce tortura, ladeando un poco su cabeza, para que el peliverde tuviera espacio suficiente para apoyar la propia en su hombro y tratara de normalizar su respiración.

Estar envueltos en una situación así ya era fruto de la costumbre para los dos, e Hiccup mentiría si dijera que no adoraba estos momentos, en los que él, el "grandioso torpe" de las dos manos izquierdas, era capaz de hacer gemir a su compañero de esa manera. Pero, eso sí, si alguna vez los padres de Toothless, o los suyos propios, los pillaran, Hiccup estaba seguro de que moriría en la vergüenza.

Y comenzó a reírse, porque tan solo tenía planeado darle un pequeño beso para animarle, estaba claro que Toothless le hacía perder el norte. El peliverde rió con él, solo porque le gustaba el sonido de la risa del pelirrojo y era contagiosa. Sin embargo, pronto Hiccup se puso serio, recordando como había empezado.

— Toothless —el otro par de ojos verdes le miraron, interrogantes. Él le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Jamás vuelvas a insinuar nada así, por favor. Si eso ocurriese no... no sabría como seguir.

La mirada del peliverde comenzó a brillar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Entonces, ¿dices qué...?

— Sí, Toothy —al peliverde le recorrió un gustoso escalofrío al escuchar ese apodo. Era la primera vez que Hiccup le llamaba así y ya lo amaba—. Ya me harte de engañarme a mi mismo y decirme que solo eres un amigo "con el que practico" —nombró haciendo comillas en el aire con gesto teatral, burlándose de su propia excusa—. Admito que te amo y que siempre lo he hecho. Admito que no me imagino sin ti y admito que te quiero a mi lado aun cuando "el amor se haya acabado".

— ¡Oh, Hic-Hic! —exclamó el peliverde antes de hacerse con la boca del otro de una forma salvaje y amorosa, como nunca antes lo había hecho, tumbando al otro chico en la cama, quien gimió en excitación por el comportamiento animal de su peliverde. Finalmente, el joven separó de él sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Uno encima del otro se miraron fijamente, los dos tonos distintos de verde brillaban como nunca antes al encontrarse— No tienes ni idea de los AÑOS que llevó esperando para oírte decir eso. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro y miró a su pelirrojo con peligro. Inevitablemente la mente de Hiccup viajó de nuevo ocho años atrás. Sonrió internamente, esta vez estaba preparado.

— Hiccup, ¿te casas conmigo?

El nombrado rió quedamente y le dió un codazo indoloro al otro joven.

— Eso es ir muy rápido, listillo.

Toothless sonrió de oreja a oreja ante eso.

— No he escuchado ningún no —canturreó divertido.

Hiccup suspiró a la vez que sonreía, dándose cuenta de que no tenía el corazón suficiente para negar esa propuesta si venía de la boca de Toothless, aunque fuera una broma.

— Bueno, nadie dice que en unos años... ¿a quién engaño? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

El peliverde gimió de felicidad y abrazó a su amor. Ambos sabían que esa era una promesa irrompible.

— Voy a trabajar duro para merecerte, te lo prometo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Hiccup a la vez que este regresaba el abrazo, pero con un par de párpadeos les negó la salida. Sabía que eso último lo había dicho muy enserio. Y eran palabras que iban dirigidas solo para él, quien se consideraba solo un poco más que nada, dichas por quien para él era el ser más importante. No tenía ni idea de si los sentimientos que ambos compartían no eran más que un refugio para la soledad familiar que ambos sufrían, o, si por el contrario, era amor del bueno. A pesar de todo, ¡Dioses, cuanto le amaba!

— Ahora —Hiccup rompió el silencio, y un poco el abrazo, para mirarle cara a cara. Pues no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones—, ¿me explicas el ataque de celos que te dio en casa de Dagur?

Oh, sí, esto iba a ser divertido...

O bueno, lo habría sido, si no fuera porque el teléfono de Hiccup sonó justo en ese momento.

— ¿Quién te llama? —preguntó el peli verde, tan intrigado como su pareja.

— No lo sé, pero seguro sea mi madre o mi abue... mi padre —dijo el pelirrojo al mirar la pantalla, con un ligero shock y un leve tiemble.

Su preocupación pasó a ser la de Toothless también, pues ambos sabían que ese era el horario de trabajo de Stoick, y al ser el jefe de la policía, su agenda estaba demasiado apretada como para contactar con su hijo en el trabajo, a no ser que fueran... malas noticias. De esas que te hacían tirarte al suelo llorando a lágrima viva.

Toothless rápidamente tomó la mano del chico, tratando de insuflarle algo de valor. El chico aceptó la llamada mientras respiraba hondo. Deseando internamente no escuchar la voz del inspector Gobber en vez de la de su progenitor.

— ¿Sí, papá?

— Hijo mío, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en tomar la llamada?

— Yo... estaba en el baño y... —mintió, tratando de calmar a su padre, pero entonces, escuchó de fondo una voz desconocida que decía algo así como "Hombre de 32 años, caucásico, con una herida de bala en el omóplato izquierdo... "— Papá... ¿estas en un hospital?

Toothless respiró hondo al escuchar eso.

— Hijo, contacta a Toothless y venid los dos al Hospital Paramédico, de urgencia —le respondió.

"Contacta a Toothless". Eso solo quería decir... Brock.

— Vale, papá, vamos para allá —le dijo y colgó, pues sabía que su padre no iba a contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Brock era el hermano menor de Ygda. Al igual que su hermana, tuvo sobrepeso en su infancia y también sufrió un gran bullying por ello. Pero al ir creciendo y al tomar el ejemplo de ejercicio de la peli verde, el se convirtió en un hombre delgado y fornido. Capacidades físicas que le permitieron cumplir su sueño de infancia: ser policía y defender a la gente.

Brock trabajaba para Stoick en la misma brigada, era gracias a eso que ambos chicos se habían conocido, pero ahora...

— Toothless... —dudó, el pelirrojo tenía una gran sospecha, pero no quería alarmar a su pareja antes de tiempo— ¿Cuantos años cumplió tu tío hace tres meses?

El peli verde le miró dudoso, pero aun así contestó.

— 32, al menos eso era lo que decían las velas de su tarta, ¿por qu...?

Pero Hiccup ya le había tomado de la mano y le arrastraba escaleras abajo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Las llaves de tu casa! ¡¿Dónde están?!

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! —Toothless tomó a Hiccup por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarle, pues el más bajo había entrado en pánico y se había olvidado por completo de que su compañero estaba descalzo— Tranquilo amor, que sucede.

Hiccup se soltó de su agarré de forma un tanto brusca que hirió algo a Toothless, para auto abrazarse y permanecer defensivo ante cualquier reacción explosiva del chico más inconsciente.

— Han disparado a tu tío —y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo—, en un omóplato.

Toothless no era tan inteligente como lo era Hiccup, pero aun así sabía perfectamente que los omóplatos eran una zona terriblemente peligrosa al ser dañada. Por culpa de eso muchas personas... morían sin remedio.


End file.
